This invention relates to a dispensing device for toothpaste or other paste-like materials.
It is well known that one of the drawbacks more likely to occur in using a toothpaste is that the cap of the toothpaste tube, upon unscrewing it out of the tube, is dropped on the floor or in the sink or washbasin. When this occurs, the cap may easily get contaminated with dirt, thereby it has to be carefully cleaned before threading it back onto the tube. In the event of the cap falling into the sink or wash basin it also becomes possible for it to end in the drain pipe and restrict it, such that it is difficult to remove the cap therefrom without the assistance of an expert equipped with proper tooling. Even the threading of the cap onto the tube may pose some difficulties, and cause the same kind of inconvenience.
Another problem encountered in using toothpaste is the difficulty of exactly metering the amount of paste onto the toothbrush; it being clear that while an excessive amount thereof causes waste of toothpaste, an insufficient amount requires the tube to be squeezed once more, to create further metering problems.